


Twin Identities

by PlightZero



Series: Omarukawa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, its also my first attempt at a multichapter work, its been a long time since i have written, oma and maki are a bit ooc for flexibility, saihara and kaito are briefly mentioned, spoilers for V3 by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlightZero/pseuds/PlightZero
Summary: [Spoilers for V3]A liar and a liar couldn't possibly work together, right? — Maki begins to question herself as the secrets start to pile up; meanwhile, Shuichi investigates the cult organization at her request to put an end to her title—the Ultimate Assassin—before Kokichi discovers her secret.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi
Series: Omarukawa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Twin Identities

Winter came and left like a phantom thief in the night, the frigid colds had rolled over and made way for Spring to come along and take its place. The fluffy snow had melted away, hot chocolate (unfortunately) became out of season, and today wasn’t any special. The breeze made the weather comfortable, the sun still sat in its usual place in the sky, and Hope’s Peak Academy was still standing. Students came and left the main building, all with exceptional talent. 

Maki climbed down the stairs from inside the school, after a long day of training a talent she never had. Giving care to children wasn’t her true nature, not to mention that the training was useless. Her real training was done in the dead of night, swiftly and efficiently as possible. A murderer—in her eyes—was her other identity, one she wished she had the power to just erase it and become someone else. Whether the target was someone innocent, or someone cruel, it all ended numbingly the same: scouting, hunting, then killing. Rinse and repeat.

Well, a couple months back, there was someone else she wanted to get rid of, but in a different manner. Kokichi Oma, a boy who can be accurately described as a pain in the ass. A smug little runt that spits lies like saliva, she couldn’t stand how much he bothered her. That was only back in December… now it’s May, and he somehow became the special someone in her stone, cold heart for an inexplicable reason. Was it guilt? Was it a subconscious feeling that finally exploded? She couldn’t figure it out but, part of her didn’t want to care about it. Their relationship was a secret between them, and them only. 

Their relationship wasn’t fully planned out, at the same time, it felt like they just jammed it in and things started to work, but why did it work? As lies kept the wheel going, it started to feel utterly wrong to her. “Just don’t think too much into it,” she told herself, and shook the thought out of her head. All her heart cared about as of right now was those lavender eyes that seemed to disappear after the smirk of a trickster. She headed towards the student dorms with a heavy sigh in her lungs, the day coming to a close with the sunset blooming softly against the clouds. Maki dropped her bag after closing the door behind her with her heel and just slumped against it. 

Today, despite being not abnormal at all, felt incredibly draining to her. Training wasn’t strict, social interactions weren’t that much of trouble, but why did it feel like her soul was just violently sucked out of her chest? It might’ve just been her own thoughts that exhausted her… she took off her shoes and dumped herself face-first into the mattress, swimming in the pool of comfort, pillows, and blankets. She must have dozed off afterwards, because when she opened her eyes, her phone had been blown up to hell and back with new messages from some of her peers at school. Maki lazily lifted up her arm and turned on her phone before responding to some of her texts sloppily; as she didn’t care enough to respond properly. One by one, ceasing each conversation with barely any words for them to respond to, but she finally stopped at Oma’s previous text. It wasn’t a lot to read off of, as he knew sending her a paragraph so late in the night would bother her. 

Sometimes, the little things he does out of consideration just reminds her how much she appreciates him.

“Hey Maki! How are ya?”

“Cold.” She took a brief pause, before typing again. “And lonely.”

“Aw, you miss me that much?”

“It’s not that I miss you a lot. I can go days without needing to talk to you.” Maki curtly responded. “...Alright fine, I miss you.”

“I’m gonna need a kiss on the cheek to patch up that wound you gave me from that!” The assassin pictured him smirking behind the phone screen. Thankfully, he wasn’t hurt by it. She was scared he didn’t like her response for a second there. It was a good thing he was the playful type. Feeling a wave of warmth wash over her, she snuggled into the blankets comfortably, not caring about anything else.

“You’ll get your kiss tomorrow morning after roll call. It wasn’t that deep of a wound you know, you can just rub some spit on it.”

“Not fair! You can’t flake out on me, now I want a real kiss for that!” The assassin lightly giggled to herself, wrapping herself up more in the blankets and entering a comfortable fetal position as she continued to text her significant other. Time began to travel faster the longer she spoke to him, seconds become minutes, and minutes became hours. It was unusually surprising how the clock made their conversation feel so bittersweet and short.

“It’s starting to get late. We should probably go to sleep.” Maki quietly typed out, she felt sad having to cut the conversation short but it really was getting late. “If I catch you yawning tomorrow you can forget the promise.” 

In response, he quickly sent an emoticon of a bear sleeping. “Goodnight!! See you tomorrow, Maki!” It seemed like he was childishly eager about it, a little bit out of character for him but to Maki, it seemed normal and assured she was none the wiser. It felt like it was _really_ him, underneath all of those lies, pranks, and masks he was wearing constantly. Part of her felt like she understood why he keeps things locked away but at the same time she wonders why he does. Does she really know everything about him after the several months they’ve been together? Does _he_ know anything about her? Her stomach began to grow upset as she clouded her mind with these thoughts. The assassin put her phone down on the bedside table and kept awake entertaining these cruel games her brain was playing on her.

Kokichi, let alone anyone except Shuichi and Kaito, aren't aware that she’s a killer for hire. They both know the brutality of the murders she pulls, and how the cult works through “donations” as a means to pay the assassins for work. What does someone like Kokichi feel about murder? Would he hate her if he knew the truth and would try to kill her like all the other relationships she’s had in the past? He could play it off as a joke and not freak-out like how Shuichi and Kaito handled it, but what if he could be hurt by her actions and just hide it?

All of these thoughts mildly worried her. She knew it wasn’t in her nature to worry so much about someone finding out since she knew the inevitable outcome but at the same time, she would hate to keep this secret from her significant other, a person she can safely give her love to. _A secret from her secret lover_ , if you could consider it like that. Maki knew just exposing the assassin cult by herself would only denounce her efforts and make everyone she knew an easy target for the entire organization to go after her close friends and classmates, killing them one by one like flies. 

“There’s only one way I could take them down without putting everyone in danger…” She whipped up her phone and scrolled through her contacts list before swiftly leaving a message. 

“Shuichi… I know this is super sudden and really late at night, but do you think you can do me a favor with something important? We can talk about this tomorrow after school if you’re not caught up investigating. Thank you.” After reading over her message one more time, she shut off her lights and hit send. “Let’s hope this works.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kept you waiting, huh?
> 
> It's been a long time. And despite that...  
> ...I still write characters inaccurately.
> 
> Well, let's hope I don't disappear for three years this time.


End file.
